


What happened next

by Acyancat



Category: Turandot - Puccini
Genre: F/M, Game of throne feeling, Political animal Turandot, Polyamory, Slavery in all seriousness, mentioned slavery, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyancat/pseuds/Acyancat
Summary: Some believe Calaf and Turandot's marriage could work out. Perhaps. But I don't, even if you just add in a bit of historic context.





	What happened next

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English, which is not my native language. Feel free to let me know any bugs I may have left. Thanks!

After getting married, Calaf started to take commissions from Turandot's father and gradually built his reputation as a fearsome worrier and a great general (aka spent most of his time not at home). Turandot managed to persuade her father to give an army to Calaf at some point of time. He fought bravely and smartly, and won back most of his ancestor's land in a few years. Then he took Turandot and their children with him to rebuild his country. 

However, the capital city of his kingdom was still occupied by his enemy. Calaf tried multiple times but failed. At this critical moment, a childhood friend and old ally of his appeared. He'd join forces with Calaf, but only under one condition - secure their alliance with the marriage with his sister. Calaf refused at first. But as his frustration of not getting the capital back grew, he agreed. 

Turandot was furious. Then she learned the woman did not only grow up with Calaf but would have been his bride years ago if he and his father didn't lose everything. Furthermore, Liu was a part of her dowry and was sent to Calaf's court in advance to prepare for her mistress's arrival. Turandot was beyond fuming. She cannot stand such betrayal. She desired to burn everything into the ground with her. 

Yet Calaf's indifference attitude chilled her to the bone. His "I don't have time for women's jealous nonsense as I have much more important state business to attend to" was like a wake-up call. She started to realize, as a prince, her husband would always love power more than her. Her passionate love for him died. But she still had her children's, especially her son's interest to look after. 

She agreed to swallow her pride and consent the union if Calaf swore to pass the throne to her son. Calaf did what she asked and promptly married the other woman. The capital was conquered, and Calaf was crowned King. Turandot and the other woman both became Queens. 

Turandot raised her son the best way she could, and he became a brilliant crown prince, beloved by his people. Calaf was so proud of him. But that didn't stop him from having a few more children with the other woman. He even brought more women back along the way.

Twelve years later, at the end of a fierce battle that the crown prince eventually won, a hidden arrow fatally wound the young prince. Three days later, Turandot and Calaf lost their only son together. Now Calaf had to make the other woman's son his heir. Grieving Turandot cannot bear the thought of it, but she had no choice. Despite she still had many generals and ministers in her pocket, for whom could she wield the gathered influence now? All the preparations she made for her son were in vain. 

Calaf fell ill shortly after his favorite son's death and was about to die. He said he has always loved Turandot the most and asked her to promise to look after the new heir once he's gone. Turandot agreed. But she forced the other woman to kill herself immediately after their husband passed away. Then she told the court her rival was too grief to live alone and decided to follow their husband to the underworld.

Turandot ruled the country in the new King's name for years, until he reached his twenties and decided to rule by himself. He has long suspected Turandot has something to do with his mother's death but had no proof. Anyway, it didn't matter. Queen Mother had to make way for the King. He planned a coup, took Turandot in custody, and exiled her into the desert. 

Turandot died of poor health not much later after her exile. She was buried alone at someplace unknown as the new King decided that his father and only his mother should be reunited in the underworld forever.


End file.
